(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for creating a Gamma look-up table and a display device using the same, particularly to a method for creating a Gamma look-up table by using a nonlinear interpolation algorithm and a display device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to further improve image quality of a display device, an image signal to be inputted into a display device should be processed by Gamma correction/calibration. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a display device having a Gamma correction function in the prior art. A conventional display device 10 comprises a memory 12, a scaler 13, and a display panel 14, as shown in FIG. 1. The memory 12 can be an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and stores a Gamma look-up table (LUT). The scaler 13 receives an image signal S1, accesses the Gamma look-up table from the memory 12, and then corrects the image signal S1 according to the Gamma look-up table so as to generate a corrected image signal S2 for the display panel 14 to display the image corresponding to the image signal S1.
During the mass production of display devices, the mass-produced display panel 14 uses the same Gamma look-up table. But, the display panel 14 is inevitably different from each other due to process variation so that the Gamma correction is inappropriate for some display devices. As the Gamma correction is so severely bad, sometimes gray-scale/color shift may result.